


Blue Skies and Starry Nights

by Vodcatt



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rare Pairings, Rare Relationships, Skyboy!Tord, Sleepovers, Slow Burn, Starboy!Edd, Vampire!Matt, Vomiting, ex!Tom/Tord, how does one plot?, i will write most of this drunk, my best adventure was you -wattpad, slight gore, slight!Edd/Matt, spoopytree, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodcatt/pseuds/Vodcatt
Summary: Clear blue skies and starry nights were the regular until a few years ago; when the skies would change into any mixture of any colours, and when the nights stars would grow; shrink, or even change colour.This is the story of two men who mysteriously made these changes at their own will; but who could they be?This story will contain both Tom/Edd & Tord/Matt, with a hint of Edd/Matt and ex!Tom/Tord; so be warned.{Skyboy/Starboy AU by @SpoopyTree on Wattpad, this has nothing to do with Dear Starboy by @AMysticEddhead on Wattpad, I claim no ownership of any of the characters, or of this AU; however a few changes may be made to this AU as time goes on.This may also become Mature at some point in time;; as I don't plot shit out but go with the flow}





	1. Authors note --extended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Best Adventure Was You (a TomTord Fanfic)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/331434) by spoopytree (on wattpad). 



This AU is NOT mine; and completely belongs to @SpoopyTree . This story has nothing to do with Dear Starboy, or the book where the skyboy/starboy AU comes from, "My best adventure was you". 

Again, I claim no rights to any of the characters, as they belong to Edd Gould and his friends, I claim no rights to any of the AUs used in this story, or any songs that may be listed.

This will be updated at random, but I will aim to complete this story. Just a heads up as this contains angst, possibly gore, and much more.I may also end up writing most of this drunk, so my apologies if you happen to stumble across any grammar/spelling mistakes. I also use far too many semicolons, so just pretend that they're apostrophes if needbe.

Thanks ^^


	2. ...And the week begins as it normally does, with a Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't beta my shit, but if anybody wants to feel free to let me know.

Toms POV

Ugh, Monday. The most dreaded day of the week; with Saturday coming in at a close second. Tom always wondered why his dorm-mate and friends decided to party every Friday night. without fail. The fact that he actually enjoyed going out with his friends and partying didn't help him out either. 

However, his normal routine of parting on only Fridays was shockingly broken, and he partied all weekend; even though he had no idea why.  
Beep, Beep, Beep Beep-- Toms alarm rang through the room, and pierced his already pierced ears, causing his head to ache and his brain to thump in pain against his skull. oh dear god he regretted his "choice" that he made. The incessant ringing noise was continuous, as he made no effort to stop it, he opted for an easier solution: rollling over, burying himself in blankets and comforters, and facing the wall in hopes of avoiding today's activities. 

*THUMP* A solid thump that hit the side of his head screamed otherwise, though. His dorm-mate had risen, or just hadn't slept, and came to wake him. The option he had chosen to wake Tom with was not his most favorite option, but one of the safest, and albeit playfull. How had his dorm mate never gotten a hangover? he'd sure like to know. But he'd have to prepare for his morning classes, whether he liked it or not.

Grumbling, Tom turns around, and weakly opens his eyes, but of course, right at the moment his dorm-mate swept the curtains open, allowing the warm morning sunlight to swallow the room whole. He groaned, wincing as his arm moved to cover his now blinded face. 

His dorm-mate let out a hearty chuckle. "C'mon Tom, we've got to get ready for our lecture, we just can't miss another one, you know that." Tom sighed. Tom knew that he had to especially, it was almost as if his lecturer just decided to pick on him, and only him, all the time, but yet allow that damn communist to do whatever he pleases. Damn teachers and their brown-nosing student pets.

"I know, I know, just give me a few minutes..." Tom managed to mumble out, pulling the blue and checkered comforters over his head, in some sort of vague hope that he'd be allowed just ten or so more minutes to sleep.

Nope, his 'hope' was ruined. "Tom.... you know you can't, you'll get kicked out!" he whined, quickly pulling the blankets off, and somehow knocking Tom to the floor in one quick action. A loud 'oof' was heard from the other, seconds before he looked up and glared at the culprit.

"ugh, fine Edd, just give me at least five to get ready" he asked. He slowly rose to his feet, as the blankets cascaded around him.

Edd cheered. "took you long enough! I'll be timing you though!". Edd skipped out of the room, no doubt in search for one of his chilled beverages or for a peice of bacon to cook. Tom sighed. Of course he was timing him.

 

๑ (= ㅇㅅㅇ =) ๑ ~Time Skip~ ๑ (= ㅇㅅㅇ =) ๑

 

Lucky the duo had gotten the lecture with exactly no less than 10 seconds to spare. They hopped into the nearest seats, and quickly fished their notepads and pencil cases from their seemingly bottomless bags. 

Somebody clearing their throat echoed through the room, and all of the students murmuring seemed to cease. Satan had arrived. The pierced brunette glowered at the lanky, un-proportionate man, but paid attention as his lecturer droned on nonetheless. 

Tom glanced around the large theater-like room. Edd was scribbling down notes on his pad paper, Tom has always been jealous of the way that Edd was always able to get stuff done, no matter the circumstances. In the far left corner, he spotted Edd's best friend, Matt, who for once wasn't on snapchat, instagram, or any other social network, but actually paying attention. wow. Somebody must've bribed him. To Matts left, sat the devil himself, Tord. Tom was slightly glad that him and Edd were nearly late, or else he'd have to sit within closer quarters of the grey-eyed male. Fuck that.

After class ended, Edd "persuaded" --or more liked bribed Tom, to stay behind with him to wait for the ginger and the midget --also known as Matt and Tord. They waited outside of the room, behind the open doors, a place that the group had somehow subconsciously declared as a safe waiting zone, despite it being almost impossible to get to. At least it was nearby, but not in the direct path of stampeding students, whom of which are eager to hop back into bed for the rest of the day. 

"Hey!" Matt grinned as he ran over to Edd, giving him a Bro-hug. Tom suppressed a growl --where did that come from? The fuck is wrong with him now? He hoped nobody noticed.

He glanced behind Matt to catch the sight of dirty-blonde hair horns, and looked away immediately. He didn't want to have to deal with Tords somewhat desperate looks, mocking, and stares, which was an unbelievable but not surprising combo that the commie had produced from their breakup. Which was almost a year ago. God, he was so done with Tords shit.

The quartet walked down the halls once they had cleared significantly, in a short journey to his and Edds room. They'd all planned to play video games for the rest of the day in his dorm room; although Tom had (in his mind) decided to sneak off halfway through to have a nap. God, he was tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya'll think? any feedback is appreciated! I'll be writing them playing games and such next chapter, and the third or so will actually begin to get into the AU. Each chapter will be in the POV of a different character each (or third) time, so watch out for that. ^^


End file.
